Dead, Blood and Fire
by Runa97
Summary: James Moriarty: El criminal más brillante y peligroso que había pisado la faz de la tierra...


**•****_.-*-._•**

**DEAD, BLOOD AND FIRE**

***•~-.,_,.-~•***

El bolsillo de su cazadora cargado con el peso ya familiar del celular, vibró, sacando abruptamente una que otra maldición de la boca de Moran.

Una, dos, tres veces; el estúpido tono que su jefe había escogido para sus mensajes se repitió hasta el cansancio. Insistente. Reclamando su atención con un molesto _Staying alive_.

Gruño, apartando la mirada del mostrador de cristal para finalmente y con cierta pereza sacar el móvil de su ahora prisión de cuero; y leer las nuevas instrucciones que él, James Moriarty; que sin duda alguna, era el criminal más brillante y peligroso que había pisado la faz de la tierra; tenía para él.

_231C Cranbrook Road._

_Aquí. Ahora. -JM._

Más de 10 mensajes con el mismo texto escrito, enviados con un lapso entre cada uno de no más de cinco segundos.

Sonrío. Si algo era lo que Sebastian Moran había aprendido de él en los largos años en los que había estado a su servicio, era qué: James Moriarty, podía perder rápidamente la paciencia si de algo importante se trataba.

Cosa, que si se era alguien que apreciaba su vida, no se debía de poner a prueba, pues Jim, era alguien a quien difícilmente se le debía tomar a la ligera.

A pesar de que a simple vista no fuera más que un hombre joven, menudo, sin mucha masa corporal; que bien podía pasar desapercibido dando la apariencia de ser una alguien normal, común y corriente con una mente como la de todos, cargada de trivialidades tan insulsas que bien podrían llegar a resultar graciosas; alguien que se paseaba sin ninguna molestia entre las calles; tenía entre sus manos, colgando de finos hilos inestables, los peldaños de todo un mundo que un chasquear de dedos podía estar bajo sus pies.

Él es único, lo sabe y le gusta tomar ventaja de eso, poniendo su mente brillante por encima de las insulsas, grises y vacías de los demás; creando con silencio y sigilo la más grande y poderosa red criminal de todos los tiempos.

Un hombre poderoso en un empaque tan usual que subestimarlo se convertía en el primer y más grave error que cualquier persona podría cometer.

Un hombre que con su mente, se había hecho fama oculto entre las sombras, viviendo en el anonimato, moviendo sus hilos y haciéndose llamar a si mismo un Criminal asesor. Poderoso como ningún otro. Y las personas recurrían a él: _"Querido Jim. Por favor, ¿me ayudas a deshacerme de la horrible hermana de mi amante? Querido Jim, por favor ¿me ayudas a desaparecer en Sudamérica?". _Los mensajes habían llegado a su puerta con tanta rapidez como polvo en una ventisca. ¡Cosas tan simples! Que él las hacía; sin escrúpulos ni culpa, sin conocerla, sin vivirla ni sentirla; y solo por diversión. Por ver la sangre correr cálida por la piel manchando en rojo el suelo donde su peso muerto caía.

Y todo eso, la muerte, la sangre y el fuego, oculto en todo momento de las mentes aburridas y el poco coeficiente intelectual de Scotland Yard.

Y el, Sebastian Moran, su fiel y leal mascota siempre obedecía, si el ordenaba asesinaba, hacia correr ríos de sangre, generaba tanto caos y destrucción como el pedía, después de todo, para eso lo habían contratado. Y James Moriarty lo había añadido a él, su francotirador, su asesino a sueldo personal, al tablero de juego.

Y juntos, Moriarty la mente y Moran el físico, las armas... El subordinado que hacía todo lo que él pedio sin rechistar. Podían hacer arder en caos ciudades enteras sin ni siquiera una advertencia.

Y nunca nadie lo había frenado,

Por que, sinceramente, ¿Quien se atrevería a detenerlo o a negarle algo por más inmoral que fuera? Por su puesto, Sebastian no, así que lentamente y sin prisas, preparo su rifle y disparo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacándole el polvo –literalmente, encontré la hoja debajo de mi cama XD-a esto que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo (Ya ni me acordaba de el… pero es lo segundo que escribí después de ver la serie -ubicado entre mi Mystrade y City of demons-)... Así que... ¡Espero y no este muy raro! XD <strong>

**¡Gracias por leer y reviews **(de lo horrible y raro que estuvo)** bienvenidos!**


End file.
